


Mon petit.

by kkekemato



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, benzgrizi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkekemato/pseuds/kkekemato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karim observou Griezmann já adormecido. Parecia um anjo. Teve um sentimento tão bom que seu coração apertou. Benzema queria aquele anjo para si."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon petit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicspells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspells/gifts).



> Dedicada a Anne que surta comigo por esse ship lindo e que me inspirou. E Ana linda que corrigiu <3

Benzema seguia seu caminho para o quarto do hotel em que a seleção francesa estava, sabendo já com quem iria dividir o quarto, e ao pensar em seu companheiro, abriu um pequeno sorriso e até apressou um pouco os passos.

\- NÃO ADIANTA SE APRESSAR AGORA! JÁ GANHEI! - Um vulto passou por Karim gritando.

\- AH, MAS VOCÊ ME PAGA, PEQUENO! VOU TE PEGAR! - Karim gritou ao perceber de quem se tratava e começou a correr atrás do mesmo.

Griezmann que chegou primeiro no quarto fechou a porta e ficou segurando a mesma para Karim não passar, o que não deu muito certo, pois logo estavam os dois no chão rindo feito crianças.

\- Você é louco, pequeno. - Karim comentou se levantando e estendendo a mão para Antoine se levantar.

\- Sou louco sim. Louco, bonito, cheiroso e várias outras coisas boas. - Griezmann disse convencido, se jogando em uma das camas que tinha ali.

\- Hahahaha, se você diz, Senhor Perfeito. - Benzema comentou irônico, seguindo seu caminho até o banheiro. Ao sair, Karim observou Griezmann já adormecido. Parecia um anjo. Teve um sentimento tão bom que seu coração apertou. Benzema queria aquele anjo para si.

Já fazia algum tempo que Karim cultivava sentimentos fortes por Antoine. Ele não os entendia, mas sentia. Karim sempre sorria ao ver Griezmann, ou mesmo ao ver sua foto ou ler algum artigo sobre ele. Ele sabia que não era apenas aquele amor de amigo. Era mais. E com essa aproximação dos dois, Karim se sentia correspondido, mesmo não tendo tanta certeza. Porém, ele sabia que Griezmann também sentia algo a mais por ele.

Resolveu desligar as luzes e só ligar o abajur. Jogou um edredom em cima de Antoine e se deitou em sua cama. Ficou ali, observando o seu pequeno.

\- O que você tá olhando, grandão? - Antoine perguntou baixo e com uma voz sonolenta. Karim se assustou e continuou calado, agora com as bochechas vermelhas. Antoine abriu mais os olhos e ao perceber as bochechas avermelhadas do mais velho sorriu divertido.

\- Benzi, eu posso me deitar com você de novo? Sei que to sujo, mas eu to com frio. - Griezmann perguntou, manhoso, do jeito que mais matava Karim por dentro.

\- Vem, pequeno. - Karim respondeu, aquilo já estava virando um hábito. Benzema abriu um espaço na cama e levantou o edredom para o mais novo, que logo se meteu embaixo do mesmo.

\- Eu não vou ganhar nem um beijinho de boa noite? - Antoine comentou, virando o rosto e apontando para a bochecha. - Outro? - Karim perguntou nervoso. - Eu estou esperando... - Antoine disse, ainda apontando para sua bochecha.

À medida que Benzema se aproximou para beijar sua bochecha, Antoine virou o rosto, fazendo com que seus lábios se chocassem. Karim logo afastou seu rosto e olhou assustado para o menor que sorria.

\- Eu te amo, grandão. - Antoine sussurrou, virando-se em seguida. Karim abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto e se aproximou do corpo do menor.

\- Eu também te amo, pequeno. - Benzema sussurrou no ouvido do menor e aproximou seu corpo ao dele, assim fazendo uma conchinha.

E então, ambos adormeceram, com sorrisos em seus rostos.


End file.
